Kabal/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011): '"Once a member of the Black Dragon clan, Kabal gave up his life of crime and put his fighting skills to more positive uses. He joined the New York City police force to kombat the underworld element he once served. This transition helped ease the pain of dark memories. But when New York was invaded he underwent another transformation--one that would afflict him physically. Severely injured in battle, he is doomed to wear a life support system forever." Storyline Kabal is a reformed ex-criminal turned police officer and is Kurtis Stryker's partner. Kabal is burned alive by Kintaro during the Earthrealm invasion. Whilst Stryker had been thrown into the subway by Ermac after dealing with Kintaro, Kabal had been carried away by Outworld forces, leaving behind only a scorched imprint of himself on the pavement. Kabal had been dragged into Outworld, where he was healed and given his respirator by Shang Tsung's magic and Kano´s technology. He defeats Kano in a fight after the latter openly admits that he is the one responsible for Outworld´s firepower. He plans on visiting Shao Kahn, but realizes he can't get near Kahn, as he is the Emperor. So Kabal forces Kano to come with him, as Kano is an ally of Shao Kahn. Kano leads him to Shao Kahn's throne room, where he witnesses him murdering Shang Tsung to empower the corrupted and resurrected Sindel. Kano mocks Kabal about Shao Kahn being too powerful, but before finishing the sentence gets knocked unconscious by Kabal, stating that he is able to take down the Emperor. While making his way towards Shao Kahn, Mileena and Noob Saibot catch sight of him and challenge him, but are both defeated. Shao Khan quickly demands Quan Chi to close a nearby portal which leads to Earthrealm, but Kabal unconsciously uses his superhuman speed to jump into the portal in time. In Earthrealm again, Kabal reaches the conclusion his super speed is a residual effect of Outworld´s magic. He is then attacked by Cyber Sub-Zero for not being authorized for portal use, but defeats him. Sheeva then starts a conflict with Kabal after witnessing him defeat the cyborg. Because he isn't recognizable with the mask and his half melted skin, Sheeva mistook him for a Lin Kuei cyborg. Kabal tells her that he is human and to "not let the mask fool you". He defeats Sheeva, and Raiden, alongside Smoke, appear and welcome Kabal to join the Earthrealm warriors, while they take Cyber Sub-Zero in an effort to save him. He is later killed by Sindel when she stomps on him, but is resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. On Quan Chi's orders, the undead Kabal attacks Raiden, but is defeated. Recommended Tag Partners (MK 2011) *Kurtis Stryker *Kano Ending *thumb|250px|rightMortal Kombat (2011) "Victory over Shao Kahn came with a heavy price. Kabal's respirator was badly damaged and if it was not repaired soon, he would surely die. Desperate, he tracked down Kano and forced from him the identity of the cyberneticist who developed Kano's eye laser. The good doctor was not easy to find, but he was more than eager to help - for a price. Now Kabal is rebuilt. He is better than he was before. Stronger. Faster. He will need to be in order to repay his debt." Character Relationships *Once a member of the Black Dragon clan. *Former police officer and partner of Kurtis Stryker. *Entire body and lungs were burned by Kintaro. *Taken by Kano to Outworld in order to be healed. *Apart from his lungs, Kabal's body was healed by Shang Tsung. *Attacked and defeated Kano when he tried to convince Kabal to rejoin the Black Dragon and also for putting the world in danger. *Defeated Noob Saibot and Mileena when they tried to stop him from fighting Shao Kahn. *Defeated Cyber Sub-Zero and later aided him to restore his human soul. *Defeated Sheeva. *Joined the Earthrealm warriors. *Defeated the Lin Kuei cyborgs alongside the Earthrealm warriors. *Killed by Sindel when she stomped on his respirator. *Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. *Battled Raiden in the Netherrealm but was defeated. Gallery Kabalswat.png|Kabal during the Earthrealm invasion Kabal_and_Stryker_vs_Reptile.jpg|Stryker and Kabal trying to shoot Reptile Kabal.JPG|Kabal after being hit by Reptile's saliva Kintaro_burns_kabal.jpg|Kabal gets immolated by Kintaro Kabal_Surgery.png|Pieces of what would become Kabal's life support system Kabal_Rises.jpg|Kabal receives his mechanical armor Kano_and_Kabal.PNG|Kano helps Kabal Kabal and Kano.PNG|Kabal forces Kano to take him to Shao Kahn Noob_faces_Kabal.JPG|Kabal faces Noob Saibot and Mileena Ninja_Mime.jpg|Kabal arrives at Earthrealm Cyber_Sub-Zero_Faces_Sindel.png|Kabal engages Sindel Kung Lao ressurected.PNG|Kabal resurrected and controlled by Quan Chi Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline